The present disclosure relates to a conductor shaping apparatus and method for shaping a first bent portion and a second bent portion in which a conductor is bent in a first bend direction and a second bend direction that is orthogonal to the first bend direction, respectively.
There has hitherto been known a coil that constitutes a stator of a rotary electric machine, the coil being formed by winding a wire material (rectangular wire) with a rectangular cross section and having a lead wire portion (conductor) provided at one end (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-110122, for example). The coil is mounted to a stator core via an insulating member, and an end portion of the conductor is electrically connected to an end portion of another corresponding coil on the side opposite to a lead wire portion. There is also known a coil for a rotary electric machine, the coil being formed by inserting a segment, which is a generally U-shaped conductor, into a slot formed in a stator core or a rotor core, and sequentially joining, such as welding, end portions of segments to each other on one end side of the core (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No, 2004-297863, for example). The coil is formed by bending a rectangular wire in the flatwise direction (direction that is generally orthogonal to the long side of the cross section) and the edgewise direction (direction that is generally orthogonal to the short side of the cross section), which is orthogonal to the flatwise direction, using a plurality of dies, rollers, etc.